


Truth Or Dare: TOMBOY

by HasturFan (CursedSword)



Category: TOMBOY (Comic 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedSword/pseuds/HasturFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after she took vengeance for her best friend Nick, Addison married her friend Jessica. Tonight they play a game of truth or dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Or Dare: TOMBOY

Addison took a deep breath. Though it was the middle of January the air was blisteringly hot. She grabbed the bag of groceries from her car and went into her home.

  
“I’m home,” Addison shouted. She had just put down the bag on the kitchen counter when she heard her wife.

  
Addison hummed to herself as she put the groceries away. As she placed the milk in the fridge she felt her wife wrap her in a bear hug from behind.

  
“Someone’s feeling lonely,” Addison said, while she tried to return the favor. Sadly she had to settle for a quarter hug.

  
“I need some relief from the Marson case,” Jessica said “the lawyer is trying to get him tried as a minor. So I am glad tonight is game night.” Jessica had freed Addison and sat down at the kitchen table.

  
“That makes two of us,” Addison said smiling. “So truth or dare?”

  
“Truth.” Jessica munched on a cookie.

  
“What was the dumbest thing you ever did in college?” Addison asked while she peeled a banana.

  
“Easy,” Jessica mumbled with cookie in her mouth. “Remember that ten billion lottery that happened then?”  
“Yeah,” Addison said.

  
“I bought a winning ticket and then lost it,” Jessica said, almost pridefully.

  
Addison laughed and choked on her banana. When she could breath again she asked, “How?”

  
“It flew out of my hand and into the river when I ran to my car. I spent the night looking for it.” Jessica sighed and started on another cookie. “Your turn.”

  
“Dare,” Addison said, while finishing her banana.

  
“I dare you to drink a glass of milk while doing a handstand,” Jessica said. Addison didn’t last a single gulp before she and the milk spread out on the floor. Ten minutes of clean up later Addison kissed Jessica.

  
“Looks like you win tonight,” Addison said.


End file.
